Don't Look Back
by SixNewAdventures
Summary: Sequel to "Never Be The Same". It's summer and the kids are ready to roll down at Bruce Wayne's country club where the teenagers get themselves jobs to keep them busy. Also, Jason tries developing his relationship with his girlfriend Kim, and Zaina tries to control her powers. But, when their younger siblings are kidnapped, it's up to them to save them. Rated T to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think I finally know how to take this story. There will be three parts of it; the first part is "Never be the same", this is the second part and I haven't thought of a name for the third part yet. So, if you guys have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. **

**There will also be many one-shots between these and maybe, if you guys like it enough, I might write a fourth part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Normally, life is never easy. But, what happens when you're the child of a superhero?

Jason and Zaina experienced it their whole lives.

Jason West was the son of the one and only, Flash and his wife, Tigress. Well, he was expected to take on the mantle of Kid Flash just like his father, Wally West and eventually, Flash. But, there was one tiny problem. Jason didn't have the characteristic speedster gene.

Zaina Grayson was the daughter of Nightwing, the protector of Bludhaven. She, as you guessed, was expected to take up the role of Robin and then Nightwing, like her father, Dick Grayson. But, she declined due to her dyslexia, leaving the mantle to be taken up by the ten-year-old son of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, Damian Wayne.

Zaina and Jason had been friends since they were five. But, a year ago, they experienced something that changed everything.

The two fifteen-year-olds were accidently sent back in time to the day Jason's father, Wally died stopping the Reach invasion. They attempted to stop him dying, but found out a lot more about each other. They finally succeeded in saving Wally and were sent back to find that everything was perfect. Jason ended up with two younger siblings, Irey and Jai while Zaina ended up with a younger half-sister, Maria. Life took a turn for them there.

Their adventure in time-travelling brought them even closer to one another. But, what they didn't know was that their next adventure would change even more than they'd ever know.

* * *

Artemis is in the kitchen, running a rag over the dirty counter. Her eyes catch the clock and she sees that it's almost time for her son to come home. Hiding a small smile as she thinks about him, she goes back to putting away a few dishes.

From behind her, she suddenly feels a couple of strong arms around her and her back against his chest. "Hey there." He says his breath warm against her ear.

She rolls her eyes. "Hey there, Baywatch."

"So, why're you even tidying up the kitchen?" he asks.

"Well, unlike _some _people, I actually prefer cleanliness." She says, pulling out of his grasp.

Wally then turns her so that she's with her back pressed against the counter and her face just inches from his. "I didn't' mean that." He says in a low voice that makes her take a sharp breath. He leans forward and kisses her deeply. She kisses him back, but when he moves his hands to her hips, she pulls away as she knows where this is going, and fast. "We shouldn't…" she says. "He could walk through that door any second now."

"We've still got time." He says, sliding his lips over hers. This time, she doesn't protest.

She snakes her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to him. She could have stayed that way, but at that moment, the door flew open and she has to push Wally away from her so that their eldest son would not see them.

The blond teenager walks into the room, heaving a sigh. A black-haired girl about his own age came in behind him. He dropped his bag on the couch and sighed heavily.

"At _Last_! Summer!" he says, flopping down on the sofa.

"You've been saying the same thing since the bell rang." The girl points out. He shoots her a look.

Artemis laughs at the two of them. She walked away from Wally, for once feeling happy that he took a day off as it was the kids' last day at school. She leans against the doorway as Jason and Zaina begin another argument. Even though they pretend as if nothing changed, she could see the change in them. They were closer to each other than before. She knows it's because of their _little_ adventure in time. If she hadn't been worried to death for them, she would've actually thanked them. She still can't believe a life without Wally.

Suddenly, Jason seems to notice his parents standing there and shifts a bit, embarrassed. She laughs. He's exactly like Wally and looking at the young boy reminds her of why she fell for her husband in the first place.

"Oh, hey, Mom, Dad." He stutters.

Wally grins beside her. "So, how was your last day?"

"It was amazing!" Jason says. "We pulled so many pranks on everybody!"

Zaina laughs beside him. "It was practically chaos."

He turns to her. "It wasn't practically chaos. It _was_ chaos."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll call you tomorrow, okay." She walks out of the door, waving to them.

Artemis turns to Jason, who shrugs. "Well, I gotta go keep my bag in." he picks it up and goes upstairs.

"What's the occasion?" Artemis grins softly as Jason hardly ever kept his bag inside. Wally puts a hand on her back. "Cut him some slack. He's sixteen and on vacation." She rolls her eyes and turns around. At that moment, he turns her around and presses against the wall. "So, where were we?"

She groans as she slides her lips over his.

* * *

She's surprised that the Wayne Tech board would let its members have a day off since they were used to scheduling meetings on a Saturday. Still, she's not gonna complain as she's got Dick all to herself. Well, after Zaina and Maria leave for school. Seven hours of being with Dick is as good as it gets on their last day.

At the moment, she's in bed with her back towards him, her head resting on his bicep and his arm around her waist. She smiles at how Dick had pulled her into the room the second she got back from dropping Maria at her school. He has his eyes closed, but she knows that he's awake. He'd always pull a stunt like this whenever they got the time to be alone. Whatever, it's cute.

Her eyes fall on the clock on their bedside table and she sees that school is almost over. She tries to sit up so that they could go downstairs and meet Zaina. She may not be her daughter like Maria, but that didn't mean she didn't love her. She had given Zatanna the first taste of motherhood. She sometimes hated it that Zaina wasn't her daughter since she was so perfect in every single way possible. She thinks that she probably gets it from Dick.

Just as she pulls her head off, she squeals as he pulls her back onto the bed and rolls them so that he's leaning over her. "Was that really necessary?" she softly asks, suddenly noticing that the distance between their noses was a mere few inches. She sees that smirk on his face, the smirk that makes her want to slap him or just rush to him and crash her lips to his. He used to give her that look all the time while they were younger. It was really cute back then, but then he went through puberty and now, every time he gives her that smirk, she finds that she can't breathe. Even after so many years, he still has that effect on her. She knows that even though he's married and has two daughters; women constantly make eyes at him. They tell her all the time how lucky she is to have him as her husband.

Trust her; she _knows_ how lucky she is.

"Didn't like it?" he dips his head so that his mouth is near her cheek as he whispers these words.

"It's…" she trails off, unable to take it anymore. She hates it when he teases her like this. At these times, she can tell that he knows that he's in control then when she usually doesn't give him the satisfaction of being in control. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, making her shudder at being touched but not exactly touched since he lets his lips linger just above her skin.

"Zen'll be home soon." She whispers.

"I know." He answers, leaning forward and kissing her very softly.

She puts her hands on his shoulders, pushing him off her. "She'll be home any _second_ now." She tells him, unable to hide how much she wants him right now. "We'll continue this after they're asleep."

He puts. "Still, it was nice hearing you again without having to be quiet." He says, reluctantly getting off her. She eyes his bare chest. "You should probably put on a shirt." She points out, trying to hide how she gulped when she saw him.

He sighs. "Yep. You probably should too."

They are downstairs by the time Zaina walks through the door, closing the door behind her. Dick walks over to her and smiles. Even though she knows Dick loves Maria as much as her, she can always see a particular happiness around him whenever he's with Zaina. She also loves both their daughters, but she thinks that Zaina will always have a special place for being the first child.

She smiles at the happiness in Dick's eyes as he wraps his arms around the young girl. She can hear the soft murmurs they share, and even though at times it irritates her, she reminds herself that Dick had the strongest bond with her due to him being her father.

She parts from him and Zatanna holds out her arms as Zaina hugs her.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" she smiles.

"Chaos." She laughs. That's all that needs to be said for her to know. After all, she was a sixteen-year-old once herself.

She pulls away from her daughter, as she came to call her. "So, what're your plans for the summer?" she asks.

"I don't know yet." She admits.

Dick, by the time, has come to stand behind her. She turns back to see him thinking. "Maybe I could get you something."

* * *

**A/N: the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. I wanted to add more Chalant since I'm a huge Dick/Zatanna shipper, but I ran out of ideas.**

**Here are the ages of the characters in this story:**

**Zaina Grayson: 16**

**Jason West: 16**

**Maria Grayson: 9**

**Irey West: 9**

**Jai West: 9**

**Damian Wayne: 11**

**Dick Grayson: 36**

**Zatanna Grayson: 36**

**Wally West: 37**

**Artemis West: 37**

**That's all the characters for now. Like the previous story, more will come on in later chapters. And I just added Damian there because he **_**will**_** be a character in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**So, my last chapter didn't get many reviews. That's why, from now on, the next update won't be till I get at least five reviews per chapter. I like hearing your views, and when a chapter doesn't get many reviews, especially the first, it makes me feel like the story wasn't so good.**

**And I notice that I haven't put much of Kim in the last story, especially what led to their friendship and her crush on Jason. I showed more of Jason and Zen's relationship, and that's probably what led to many people shipping her and Jason. So, in this story, I'll show more of Kim as well. And look out for a lot of flashbacks.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"You're going off again?" Maria's little voice makes her stop in her tracks.

She turns around to look at her little sister. "I'm just going to the park." She says.

"But, it's never the playground." Maria crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. The scene is so cute it makes the black-haired teenager laugh.

She goes over to her sister and gets down on one knee so that she's eye-to-eye with her. "It's just for today. Tell you what, tomorrow we'll get Irey and Jai and go to the playground, okay? I'll get Jason to come too."

The nine-year-old's eyes suddenly brighten and she claps her hands. "Oh, yes!" Zaina smiles. She has no idea from where, but Maria simply _adores_ Jason. She thinks it's because Jason's always been like a brother to her. She knows that Jason loves her like he loves his _own_ little sister. Maria throws her arms around her big sister, encasing her in a hug and then pulls away. Zaina gets up and walks out of the door, meeting her father on the way out and telling him her plans for the evening. After she has his approval, she starts making her way to the park.

The park was a frequent meeting place for her and Jason. If they couldn't meet at home, they'd schedule a meeting at the park, which happened very regularly. The park was a very nice place. It was _huge_, so you could be there, yet feel like the park was empty even with over fifty people. It's one of the things she loves about Palo Alto. She's glad that the city invested about half of the area for a park to let the people and kids relax. So, you were in a city, yet you would feel like you're in those remote towns with a lot of greenery. She's a tree-hugger and a nature enthusiast, so she's very happy being in Palo Alto.

She walks into the park, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She loves coming here. Honestly, when she was younger, she'd never want to go anywhere but here in the evenings. She's glad that Maria's a huge fan of the park too. She is, but all she wants to do is go to the playground (she loves the swings). She can't blame her. All they've been doing is going to the park for the past two weeks since they were sort on time and the park was just round the corner on their street.

She makes her way to the spot where she and Jason meet regularly. On the way, she stops to greet some people. One of the other reasons she loves the park is that people don't give her weird looks. Being the daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne's son got her used to the camera at an early age, which was good since she was always performing in front of huge crowds. The downside to that is that anywhere she goes; people don't expect a person like her to be in a regular place. She's used to the looks, but it still hurts. At the park, on the other hand, people would greet her since she was a frequent visitor there.

With a smile on her face, she pushes the bushes aside with the back of her hand. She goes through the bushes to her and Jason's place and opens her mouth to say something, when something stops her. Her eyes widen at the scene in front of her.

Jason is there, sitting on the bench. Beside him, there is a very familiar blond with blue eyes. He's holding her hands and smiling at her. Just as Zaina moves behind a tree, he says something to her that makes her giggle. Closing her eyes, she decides that it's time to show up.

She moves out from her place behind the tree and walks ahead. "Hey, guys." She says cheerfully.

She has to laugh at the way Jason suddenly jumps up. He turns around, clearly surprised at her appearance. "Oh, hey, Zen." He says. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Yeah, I can see that." She points to his girlfriend, who's now laughing hard. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asks.

Jason opens his mouth to say something but then the other girl stands up. "Its okay, Zen." She smiles. "We were done anyway."

Zaina feels a bit bad when Jason pulls her aside and they have a hushed conversation. He still looks down when she says something like they'd continue it later. They both give a quick glance at the guitar beside the bench, which Zaina hadn't even noticed till that moment. She figures that he probably brought it to sing his girlfriend a song. When she looks back, she's giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiles at the raven-haired girl before slinging her bag over her shoulder and moving off. After she's gone, Jason gives a huge exasperated groan and turns back to Zaina.

"Great timing, Zen." He says. "You couldn't wait _five minutes_?"

She laughs. "I haven't seen you this hyper since you and Kim got together a year ago." She says. "I still can't understand _how_ you both fell for each other. I mean, you two got off on the wrong foot, you know."

"Oh yeah." He says. "I _do_ remember."

"How well?" she says in a low voice.

He turns to her. "Like it was yesterday."

* * *

"_Jason, this is my new best friend, Kim." Eight-year-old Zaina says. "Kim, this is my best friend, Jason."_

_She still has a smile on her face, but it fades away when the two blond kids are glaring at each other. "Guys?"_

"_Why are you friends with her?" Jason protests. "I thought I was your best friend."_

"_And why are you friends with him?" Kim protests. "I thought I was your new BFF."_

_Zaina sighs. "You both are my best friends!" she says firmly. "Why are you both like that?"_

"_I'm not staying in the same room with her." Jason says. _

"_And I'm not staying in a room with him." Kim turns around and storms off._

_Jason glares after the blond girl and then turns to Zaina to say something, but stops at the look on her face. "What?"_

"_What is going on with you both?" She asks, angrily._

"_Don't you remember?" Jason asks. "Kim's the one who always beats me in everything. She always comes in first place, and I come in second."_

"_So you're holding a grudge because of something like that?" she asks. "Has it ever occurred to you that Kim might actually be better than you?"_

_Jason looks at her. "That's not true!" he says. "She beats me even in the talent show. And we both know that I'm the best dancer in school."_

"_Yeah, and she just prepared more for everything, unlike some people." She says. _

"_I do prepare." He protests._

"_Preparing doesn't mean rehearsing two hours before the show." She points out._

"_I…I…um…I bet Kim does it too." He says._

"_She spends the entire week preparing instead of wasting it playing video games." Zaina points out. Jason opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it when he realizes that she's right._

"_Still, I'm not staying anywhere with her around." With that, he slings his bag over his shoulder and storms away._

_Zaina sighs. "Who would have thought this would be so hard?"_

* * *

"I still can't believe I held a grudge over something as stupid as that." Jason laughs.

Zaina nods. "It took you both a long time to get along." She remembers. "So, what made you fall for each other?"

"Long story." He replies.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I came here." She says, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It was until you got here." He says in a low voice, but shrinks back when she glares at him.

"Ignoring that," she says, "What plans have you got for the summer?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much." He says. "You?"

"Same here." She says. "But my dad says he may have something for us."

"He does?"

She nods. "He just left to call Grandpa Bruce. He'll tell us what it is tomorrow."

Jason rubs his hands. "I hope it's something exciting."

"Trust me. When my dad is on something, it's _bound_ to be exciting."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm going through a bit of writer's block at the moment, so I'm guessing this chapter wasn't so good.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd update when I'd get five reviews per chapter, but I think I'll just leave it. **

**This story really needs to get out of my head and onto the computer before I lose it. **

**Anyway, I know few of you want to see Damian/Lian; the only problem is the age. If we're going with the original YJ storyline, then by this time, Lian would be at least 16 or 17. So, should I make this an AU where Lian was born around the time Damian was?**

**Judging by your views, I'll add Lian, Roy and Jade in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

She's sitting at the table beside Maria as the girl colors in a drawing which she did. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Dick in the kitchen, talking on the phone. She can only catch a few hushed whispers of the conversation. She could always overhear the conversation using a spell, but she trusts her husband to tell her once he's done. He sounds a bit excited, so it must be important. She didn't hear him this happy since Zaina and Jason gave their first performance with a song their baby girl had written herself.

She hears a click and knows that Dick's finished his conversation. She turns her concentration back to Maria, telling the girl to color _inside_ the lines. He comes out, a relaxed smile on his face.

"So, what was it?" she asks.

"I just want to wait till the kids come back." He replies as Maria smiles. He bends down and kisses his daughter's cheek and looks down to see the drawing. She can see the joy in his eyes that at least one of his daughters hasn't grown up yet. She knows that he was almost devastated when Zaina reached her fourteenth birthday. She thinks that even she was, a bit. She doesn't know how Dick would take it if Maria grew up. AT least he'll take it better than Wally will.

He stands up and moves over to her, pushing his hand over the small of her back. "So, no hints?" she asks as he quickly presses a tiny kiss to her lips, making Maria giggle. "Nope." He says, pulling himself to his feet and walking to the fridge.

At that moment, the door opens and Zaina and Jason walk inside. They're in the middle of a heated conversation that they probably didn't even realize that they were inside.

"Are you serious?" Zaina asks. "That can never happen!"

"All I'm saying is, why do they call it a 'cover' when it's done by a different artist?" They should call it a 'song by a…different…artist'…or something like that." He stutters.

"You're hopeless." She shakes her head at him.

Zatanna and Dick burst into laughter at their conversation. She still can't believe that they were fighting over something like _that_. But what can she expect from two teenagers? Even when they were younger, they'd have these huge intense debates about things that didn't even really matter. They suddenly jerk as if they only just realized that they were inside the house.

"Oh, hey, Mom." She says, awkwardly.

Zatanna opens her mouth to tell her that she could just call her "Zee", but she always was hard-headed. Zatanna knows just where she got that from. "So, what were you two kids doing?"

"We were just working on a new track." Jason answers before she can.

"Anyway," Dick cuts in, "You remember I was going to talk to you both about something?"

"Yeah?" Zatanna almost laughs at the way both teenagers say the word at the same time.

"Well, I was on the phone with Grandpa Bruce and you know that you both have nothing to do this summer?"

"That's right." Jason nods.

"Well, how would you two like to go to his country club?" Dick asks, surprising the heck out of her. Judging by the looks on their faces, Zaina and Jason were as surprised as her. "So?"

"Grandpa Bruce has a country club?" Zaina asks.

* * *

"_So, what did you want to talk about?" Jason asks, pulling himself into a chair._

"_Nothing much." Zaina says. _

_The two friends were at their favorite hangout, a donut shop two blocks away her house. They hung out here a lot since it was the nearest place to hang out and her father approved of it. He had told them that since they were only ten, they "weren't ready" to go to the park alone. So, for the past three years, this had become their staple hangout place away from home. Plus, the store made some of the most delicious donuts either of them had ever tasted. _

_So, it was logical that they'd pick this place._

_Zaina has her legs crossed and is silently tapping on the table. Jason begins explaining about how his mom was crankier than usual today. She only catches a few words of what he says, but she thinks she hears "fed up" and "double trouble". Her mind is in a different place, and she's more nervous than usual. She hardly got nervous, but just thinking of what was about to happen made her palms feel sweaty. Jason looks to her to get her opinion on something, when he stops as he sees just how uncomfortable she is. He narrows his eyes._

"_You okay?" he asks._

_She nods. "I'm totally fine." She says a bit too hastily for his taste._

"_Really?" he asks. "I haven't seen you this nervous."_

_She gives him a look that was final. He draws away, knowing that she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind. They might be best friends, but ever since she witnessed him and Kim fight, she was a bit uncomfortable around them, even when they were alone. He thinks it's just because she had wanted them both to get along. He feels bad for ruining her expectations, but there's just something he can't stand about Kim. He knows at first, he was jealous that she had a new best friend, but he never knew from where he started hating the blond girl. He doesn't mean to hurl insults (kid insults) whenever he saw her, there was just something about Kim that rubbed him the wrong way. _

"_Hey Zen, I came as fast as I could…"_

_He looks up to see Kim running up to them. He gets up, giving her a suspicious look. She stops when she reaches their table, giving him a surprised look. But he can't be sure she's more surprised than he is. Zen had told him that it was just…_

"_What are _you_ doing here?" he and Kim ask each other, ice in their voices. He's about to ask Zaina what on earth is going on when everything just snaps into place. He feels stupid for not realizing it sooner. She's been dropping hints for months, but he just never looked into it. Maybe because he was busy hating Kim like anything._

"_You set this up, didn't you?" he turns to the black-haired girl sitting down. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I knew you'd say no." she says._

"_Yeah, we would've." Kim says. "If I knew we were going to be with _him_."_

"_Same here. If I knew we'd have to be with _her_." He practically shoots daggers into her face._

"_Oh no, you don't." She steps forward, ready to punch him when Zaina gets up. "Hold up, you two." She says. He's still glaring at Kim as he feels Zaina's hand on his chest, pushing him to increase the distance between the two blonds. _

"_This is exactly the reason why I got you two here." Zaina says. "The two of you have been out to get each other since you both met two years ago."_

"_Well, she started it." He protests._

"_I did not!"_

"_Did _to_!"_

"_ENOUGH!" She yells._

_Both him and Kim step back. He's pretty surprised as he's known her for a long time yet he's never heard her sound this angry before. She isn't loud, yet her words have a hidden loudness underneath. He figures that she learnt it from her grandfather. Seriously, he could say something angry in a very calm manner yet still retain its meaning. The intensity in her voice makes him scared. To a normal person, it may just sound like she's talking angrily. But to them, she just said almost a hundred words._

"_Both of you need to _stop_ this." She says. "You both have much more in common than you think."_

"_In common?" he asks. "We have nothing in common."_

"_For once, he's right." Kim agrees. Then, they both look at each other, surprised that they agreed on something._

"_You see?" Zaina asks. "You can get along. You just don't want to."_

"_We agreed on one thing." Jason points out. "That doesn't say anything."_

"_It does." She says. "And to name a few things you have in common: you both love socializing, you both love pancakes and you both share a huge love for _music_." _

_He tries looking anywhere but at her. He can feel the urge to resist, but then he realizes that every word she said is right. He and Kim do have a lot in common, they just didn't realize it. Looking back, he feels ashamed about the grudge he held against her. Zaina had only wanted to do things as a trio, with both her best friends. But, because of their big-headedness, they had forced her into choosing a side. They had forced her into doing things she didn't want to. _

_God, he's making himself feel worse._

"_You know what? _I give up_!" Zaina says. "I was only trying to bring my two best friends together, but it looks like I never will. Can't believe I thought you two could get along." With that, she moves out of the chair and walks out of the door, leaving Kim and Jason at the table, staring after her with shame in their eyes._

"_So…"Kim says, shyly. "Looks like it's just you and me."_

_He nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You know, what she said was right." She nods. "We were acting pretty stupid, weren't we?" They both sink down into their chairs. "She only had the best intentions." He says. "She always has." _

"_God, we are the worst best friends ever." Kim runs a hand through her hair._

_An idea comes to him at the moment. "You know what we have to do?" he says. "We need to make it up to her."_

"_But how?" she asks._

"_Don't worry." He says. "I have just the thing."_

* * *

"Grandpa Bruce has a country club?"

Dick sighs. This wasn't going how he imagined it. The kids seem to be stunned by the fact that Bruce had a country club, of all things in Palo Alto. "Yes, he has a country club." He says.

"I'm sorry, but a country club?" Jason says. "He just doesn't seem like the guy…"

"…to own a country club." Dick finishes. "I know. He also didn't seem like the guy to get married."

"But, he's married to Grandma Selina." Zaina finishes. Dick nods.

"He doesn't seem like the guy for a lot of things." He tells the boy.

"So, what's the news?" his eldest daughter asks, folding her arms over her chest.

"Is it good?" Jason asks.

"Depends on how you see it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter guys. And also, I forgot. **

**I'm not able to do anything since Young Justice doesn't even air where I live(I was introduced to it via the internet). But you guys can. Spread the awareness so that we can get a third season of Young Justice. Petitions, tributes, anything can help. That's all I know, anyway.**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter, guys. This story is going to be longer than the last, so I'm expecting about seventeen or eighteen chapters for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Dick goes over the news over in his head, trying to figure out the right words to use. "Well, he says that the club is looking for volunteers. Would you two like to?"

Zaina opens her mouth to say something but Jason cuts her off. "Does it pay?"

"If you want it to." Dick says. He has to smile as the boy pumps his fist in the air.

"What's up with you?" Zaina asks.

"Well, my dad has been telling me to get a job. He says it'll help me when I go to college." Jason says.

"I can see where he gets that idea from." Dick replies. "When _he_ was sixteen, _his_ parents also made him get a summer job too. Poor guy wasn't able to come to any of our beach days."

"Wonder how he coped." Zaina asks.

"That's just it. He didn't. Whenever we saw him, he was complaining about working when we were off to do some fun stuff." Dick grins, remembering how exasperated his red-haired friend had complained for hours about having to work during summer. "One advantage of working at this country club is that you'll be able to have fun, yet make a few extra bucks." Zaina points out. Jason grabs her hand and takes her a little away, excusing himself before engaging them in a hushed conversation. After a few moments, they come back.

"So, you're both in?" the man asks.

"When do we start?"

* * *

She's on her way to the donut shop. Even though they've outgrown the place since their parents let them go to the park, they still occasionally go there. They changed, but the donuts didn't. But, Jason still is a _bit_ hesitant to go there, mainly since they were meeting up with his girlfriend and he didn't want to meet up with her "dressed like this". He practically forced her to her limits, and now she has to drag him to their table, her hand on the sleeve of his shirt. It's hard to drag a person as well as try to ignore him babbling like an idiot.

(You think she'd be used to it by now, considering how long she's known him.)

"I can't let her see me like this…" he continues to babble.

"Would you _shut up_?" Zaina snaps. "You look absolutely fine."

"No, I don't. My hair is totally not fine!" he protests, his hands playing with his hair. She runs a hand down her face.

"Your hair is absolutely _fine_." She tells him, trying to make him feel better. If this was how he acted when she wasn't there, she's dreading to know how he'll act when Kim _actually_ shows up. "And it's not like you're on a date or something. We're just asking Kim to join us volunteering at my grandfather's country club."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He shyly says.

"Jaze, this is a chance for you to spend more time with Kim, while you're working." She tells him. "Isn't that what you'd like?" He shrugs in understanding, and then he begins grumbling. "I still think you should've given me time to fix myself up."

"It's ten in the morning!" she groans. "This is why I don't have a boyfriend. No offense." She quickly says just as Jason gives her an offended look. She sighs and puts her elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers, just enjoying the silence they were sharing. Sometimes, it was better when they didn't say any words.

Her head snaps up when she hears Jason scrambling out of his chair, making an unusually huge row even for him. She narrows her eyes as Kim smiles at him and they hug. Still, she can't figure out what's gone into Jason. Most people would say that it was just the relationship thing going to his head, but she remembers that he and Kim were together for a year now. He didn't act like this then, so why now? She makes a mental note to ask him later.

"So, what did you guys want to ask me?" Kim slides into the seat beside her.

"Well, my grandfather owns a country club outside Palo Alto. They're looking for volunteers to work the summer. Jason and I thought you'd be interested." Zaina explains.

"You guys signed up for it?" Kim asks.

Jason nods. "Yeah, and if you worked there, we could spend more time together." That seemed to draw her in.

"I'm in."

* * *

_He's been pacing outside the shop for about fifteen minutes now. He's never felt this nervous before. It's been two days since his and Kim's fight in the donut shop and since Zaina spoke to either of them. She's actually the most sensitive of them all, so feeling the cold shoulder from her is actually the worst thing of all. He'd seriously do anything to turn back time so he could set things right with her. Out of the two, Zaina had the biggest heart he had ever seen._

_Don't worry, West. She'll be here. He assures himself. How could she not? I called her like a hundred times and left twice as many messages._

_At that moment, his phone rings and he checks the ID to see its Kim. "Is she there?"_

"_No," he shakes his head, "She hasn't even returned my calls or replied to my texts. Did you have any luck?"_

"_Nope." His heart drops at her reply. Was Zaina still giving them the cold shoulder because they were fighting? But, they'd made up two days ago when she stormed out. Who would've thought that they both could have bonded over the one person they both really cared about. "Trust me, Kim. She'll be here. I'm sure." He says._

"_Who'll be here?" He jumps and almost drops his phone. He looks behind him to see Zaina, her arms crossed over her chest. Judging from the look on her face, she still hadn't forgiven him. _

"_Hey, Zen. Did you get my messages?" he awkwardly asks._

"_Actually, I just came to pick up a few donuts for my dad." She pushes past him, making her way into the store. _

_Before she can go inside, he grabs her arm, making her stop in her tracks. "Come one, Zen. Don't act like that." He says, knowing that he sounds as desperate as he feels. "Just give us a chance." She considers and he keeps his fingers crossed behind his back. After an agonizing two minutes, she sighs. "Fine."_

"_Great!" It's hard for him to keep the joy out of his voice._

_He leads her inside the store and over to a table where a particular blond is sitting. Zaina stops in her tracks, looking from Kim to him, suspicion evident in her eyes. "Okay, what's going on?"_

"_Jason and I realized that what you said was right. We wanted to make it up to you." Kim tells her best friend. Zaina turns to him and he nods in agreement. _

"_Really?" she asks. "You guys made up because of me?"_

"_You've been showing it to us for so long." He answers. "It just took us a long time to realize that."_

"_We should actually be thanking you." Kim says._

_The look in Zaina's eyes doesn't even mask her happiness at seeing her two best friends become friends with each other. He guesses that this was probably what she wanted to see in a long time, but eventually gave up. He can't blame her, considering how he and Kim had been acting._

_Kim pulls Zaina into a hug, whispering an "I'm sorry" into her ear. He hugs her too, muttering his own apologies and promising that he'd trust her judgment from now on. After they pull away, he puts an arm around both their shoulders, bringing them into a three-way hug._

* * *

"This place isn't far, is it?" Kim asks as she gets into the backseat of the car that Jason got for his sixteenth birthday.

"Not very." Zaina replies, seated beside her. "It's just about an hour's drive from the outskirts."

"Trust me, it'll be fun." Jason smiles at her before getting in the driver's seat and starting the car. "You sure none of you girls want to sit up front?"

"We're fine here, Jason." Kim softly tells him.

"Why? Scared?" Zaina taunts him. He scoffs. "_No_." She leans back against the seat with a satisfied smile on her face. "So, we're going to have to be a bit fast today."

"Yeah, we're meeting up with your grandparents and Uncle Roy, right?" Jason asks. Zaina nods. "That's about it."

* * *

He drops them by the gate while he goes to park the car. The first word that comes to his mind when he sees the club is _wow_. It's pretty much like a holiday resort and is really huge. He can see a basketball court as well as a tennis and badminton court, and when he gets out of the car, he catches sight of a really huge pool. He wonders just how many other things this place has. If it has just as many things as he expects, this was going to be one of the best summers ever.

He finds Zaina and Kim waiting for him at the incredibly huge gate. The go inside and the first thing they see is the huge lobby.

"Wow." All three of them marvel.

Around them, the registration deck is made of polished wood and glass and looks almost stunning. There are people walking around, carrying their equipment for their particular activity. He can see stairs leading to a higher floor which he guesses is the gym. Before, he would've wondered why people would drive for an hour to do their regular exercises, but after seeing the place, he doesn't blame them.

He'd do it himself.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A deep familiar voice says. They turn around to see a tall man wearing a suit. He has a soft smile on his face and Jason thinks that he actually looks better when he's smiling.

"Grandpa!" Zaina throws her arms around him and he hugs her back.

"Hey there, Mr. Wayne." Jason politely greets.

"Call me Bruce, kiddo." The man ruffles his blond hair.

Behind him, there's a tall woman with raven-black hair and blue eyes. She has a young boy by her side who resembles the man in many ways. He has his arms crossed and is busy grumbling, but his head shoots up when he sees them and his blue eyes shine as he tries to hide the small smile that tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Hey, Grandma Selina. Hey, Damian." He and Zaina greet them and then introduce Kim to them.

It isn't long before another car pulls up and a red-haired man gets out and opens the door to his side, helping out a black-haired woman holding a young auburn haired girl. As soon as the girl sees them, she wriggles out of her mother's grasp and runs to greet them. The first person she runs to is Zaina. He knows that Lian practically idolizes Zaina since she had the strongest bond with Lian practically since she was born. She pulls out of the hug after a couple of seconds to hug him too.

Uncle Roy and Aunt Jade come over and greet Grandpa Bruce and Grandma Selina. The adults engage in some talking while Lian pulls Damian to a side. He doesn't know why, but his eye seems to be on the two eleven-year-olds.

"You know they like each other, right?" Zaina whispers in his ear when Kim goes to get acquainted with Uncle Roy and Aunt Jade.

"Knew it before they did." He replies.

"They _don't_ know it yet." She points out. "But it'll come up. Probably when they're sixteen."

"Wonder how Uncle Roy's going to take it." He says. She shrugs.

"We'll just have to wait and watch, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter isn't that good, but since I'm also a huge Damian/Lian fan, this is an AU. I also put in a bit of Selina since I love Bruce/Selina. Well, there's like a hundred pairings I like. It'll take too long to list them out, so you'll see them in my stories.**

**The next chapter'll definitely be their first day of work. What pairings do you guys want to see in the next chapter, aside from Jason/Kim?**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been working on my other story, Maybe It's Not Too Late. I'd love it if you guys checked it out. **

**And to Chalant lover, they don't remember their lives before they changed the time stream. All the flashbacks are from before they went back in time. **

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Young Justice (or we'd have a third season)**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It's natural to feel excited on your first day of work. I mean, you get a job at one of the coolest places in the world. Especially since that place has _everything_ you need to have a fun-filled vacation. And she knows that she's lucky that her boss just happens to be her grandfather. Things can work to her advantage using that.

Still, she's counting on getting there _first_. Still, that doesn't stop her from feeling extremely fidgety in the morning.

"What do you even pack for your first day as a sports coach?"

She looks over to the blond teenager rummaging through his drawers. She's at Jason's house, in his room actually, helping him pack. The three of them were given the choice of picking of what they wanted to do. She decided to go with what she loved most, music. So, she volunteered to teach little kids how to play some simple instruments. Kim decided to take the open position as the lifeguard. At first, she didn't get why the club's pool needed a lifeguard. But then she saw the pool, and then realized why.

Don't blame her. That's one hell of a pool.

Jason, on the other hand, had taken to sports, basketball, to be exact. She may not get why, but that guy was on a sports roll for the past ten months, since he auditioned for the basketball team at school. The surprising thing was, they actually started to win games once they got him on the team. Well, she's not judging. She's always known that he's talented at a few other things other than music and dancing (and being dumb), she just didn't know that he would be so good at basketball since he hated sports, to be honest. But that time, she was glad she talked him into auditioning for the team or he wouldn't know how good he actually was.

A crash snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks over to see him on the ground with a drawer beside him and clothes all around his room. He pulls himself up onto his elbows and looks at her with a tired face.

"You broke it, didn't you?" she sighs.

"Yep." He answers, knowing that he can't argue with her.

She shakes her head and helps him up to his feet. "You're hopeless, you know that?" she chuckles. "Just wear what you always wear to your basketball practice."

"You couldn't have told me that half an hour ago?" he asks.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

The two of them laugh at the joke for a few minutes before bending down and picking up the clothes all over the place. He may be a slightly messy kind of guy, but if his mother saw this mess, he'd be grounded for the summer. That _had_ happened once too. He wasn't even allowed to see anyone (including her or Kim) for at least a whole month, so he had to sneak out to meet up with them. It worked for a week, but then his mother found them. Originally only a month's grounding extended to the entire three months of summer. That was when they realized that Artemis wasn't to be taken lightly.

With that thought in their minds, it only takes them about ten minutes to clean up the room. When Artemis comes around to check on them as she had heard a crash, she finds a clean room with two teenagers sitting on the edge of her son's bed. She gives them both a curious expression before telling them that they'll be late for work and to hurry up.

She also wonders what happened in there, but she's learnt not to ask questions and to just go with the flow.

* * *

He slings the bag over his shoulder as Zaina checks her watch. "Well, we're on time." She says. "That's a start."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he protests.

She simply shakes her head and playfully pushes his shoulder. They both joke around, playing around before going in. Right at the gate, they both hear a voice call out to them and find Kim running up to them. The first thing she does is hug Jason and he hugs back. He could have stayed that way forever but then he notices that Zaina is smiling at them both. Then he realizes that Zaina is still there and awkwardly pulls away.

"Kim, what took you so long?" Zaina asks the blond girl as Kim goes red at hugging her boyfriend in front of her best friend. Even though Zaina was the one who prompted them to take it to the next level, they still feel a bit shy around her. He just doesn't feel comfortable with eyes on him when he's with his girl.

"Well, my dad overslept today." Kim quickly answers, using her hand to push a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "We're not late, are we?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. We're on time."

"For once." Zaina adds. The two girls share a laugh as the sentence is left. They can still make out that Jason is the reason why they've been late to places numerous times. It's actually pretty embarrassing if you think about it. So, he leads Kim inside, shooting Zaina a look, but failing to intimidate her as she gives him a knowing smirk and making him sigh and turn his head away, focusing on his beautiful girlfriend underneath his arm. He pulls Kim to the side as Zaina talks to the receptionist.

"Jason, what's this about?" Kim asks, her blue eyes shimmering with confusion.

"We didn't really get any time to spend together." He says. "And we only just applied yesterday."

"Well, it's not gonna become a regular thing, if that's what you're worrying about." She assures him, looking at him in the way that makes him want to kiss her.

Before he can act upon this urge of his, Zaina walks up to both of them, not noticing (ignoring) that he had his hand on Kim's arm and had been running it up her arm before Zaina came up. She flaps a few papers. "I got the work schedule." She tells them, handing them each a paper. "We have frequent breaks, access to lockers as well as free food from the cafeteria, which serves the _best_ food." She tells them. "And also, due to me being the owner's granddaughter, which grants us some free privileges. We can quit whenever we want and we can have a few parties too."

He nods happily. "That's great, Zen." He says, lightly shifting his head so as to signal to her. "But, Kim and I…could you…"

"You guys can _bond_ in our break that's an hour from now." Zaina says, emphasizing the word "bond".

"We have a break in one hour?" Kim asks, looking at her schedule.

"I know crazy, right?" Zaina answers. "But we'd better get going now." Saying so, she turns around and walks to her respective place, but not before shooting Jason a sympathetic smile since she knew what he wanted to do.

"Guess I'll see you in an hour." Kim says, turning to Jason.

"Yeah." He says in a soft voice. She blushes at his smile and walks away. He stares after her for a moment and then moves off to the basketball court.

* * *

The three of them meet up in the cafeteria. Zaina was right. The place is simply huge! She's fairly surprised at the emptiness of the place.

"Anybody else feeling that this place is too empty?" Kim asks, while Jason gets their meals.

Zaina shrugs. "I guess people are busy." She says, examining her fingernails.

Kim nervously drums her fingers on the table. Zaina raises her eyes to her blond friend and cocks an eyebrow. "Okay, what's up?"

Kim turns her head to look at Jason waiting for their orders. She then turns her head to Zaina and leans a little over the table.

"Do you notice that Jason is a bit distant lately?" she asks.

It takes everything she has not to burst out laughing. "Kim, did you really think that he lost interest in you?" Zaina asks. "Jason is head over heels for you. So, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

"But we haven't spent _any_ time together today." Kim protests.

Zaina rolls her eyes. "Just chill, Kim. I'll bet he's already set something for you two."

"What makes you so sure?" Kim asks.

"We've been friends since we were _five_." Zaina says. "We pretty much know what the other is thinking."

"Oh, really?" Kim sarcastically asks. "Well, prove it!"

"You know what, I will." Zaina says. "Watch." Kim turns back in her chair while Zaina puts her elbows on the table. "Jason'll get himself a few pickles, then leave them and settle with a cheeseburger."

"That is just stup…" Kim starts, but stops as Jason does exactly as Zaina predicts. With her mouth open, the blond girl turns back to her friend, who just cocks an eyebrow, a small smirk in her blue eyes. "How…How did you do that?"

Zaina shrugs. "I told you, Jason and I've been friends for a really long time. I know him inside out." She slowly looks up and her eyes widen as she suddenly spots the huge mountain looming in the distance. It's huge enough for her to wonder how she even missed that, even though she's been here for half a day. Still, it looks kinda nice there in the background. She's about to look back at Kim, a sarcastic yet heartfelt piece of advice forming in her head when something on the mountain catches her eye. She suddenly wonders why the mountain seems familiar in a vague way when she suddenly notices that the entire place seems to be spinning. Only then does she notice the growing pain in her head. _Not again…_

Before she knows it, she's experiencing another vision.

_The sky is a dark shade of red and orange, and it doesn't feel good. This sunset has a deep brooding feeling, like it knows that something bad is about to happen. Within a split second, the mountain top seems to burst apart as a fountain of lava and ash erupts from the top. The sky becomes a darker and grimmer hue of red as the lava fountain reaches towards it, as if trying desperately to mix with the sky. The lava flows in different streams down the mountain, reaching out to the city, as if it was awakened after a long time and all it wanted was to engulf the city in its hot embrace._

* * *

"Zen? Zaina? Zen?"

She shakes her head and opens her eyes to find Jason looking down at her, a plate of food in his hand and a concerned expression in his eyes. Kim also has a similar look on her face. It just takes her that look for her to understand that she just had another vision. Mentally cursing, she runs a hand through her black bangs.

"Zen, are you okay?" Kim asks. "You kind of froze there for a few seconds and your eyes went all glassy and stiff, it was freaky."

"I'll bet it was." Zaina grins, shooting Jason a look out of the corner of her eyes before he could do something stupid like ask her if she was having another vision. "I'm absolutely fine."

But in her mind, she knew she wasn't. She made up her mind to once and for all gain control of her foresight ability, as well as find out what that mountain was. She didn't want to admit it, but it sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**Check out my other story "Backstory" and please review as it would mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks and please review.**


End file.
